


Butterfly kisses

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, January 20: swarm, curve, warn
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, January 20: swarm, curve, warn

Stiles stands in front of the mirror, looking at himself. After the first semester of college, the freshmen fifteen gave him some curves. He isn’t sure if he liked them or not.

He doesn’t see the werewolf standing in his door also, admiring the view. Derek clears his throat.

“Warn a guy, next time!” Stiles exclaims as he turns around and nearly has a heart attack.

Derek smiles, “College has been good to you.” 

“Yeah, like what you see, don’t you.” Stiles winks.

“Yes.” Derek pulls Stiles close, kissing him softly. Stiles's magic creates a swarm of butterflies that kisses their skin. 


End file.
